Subspace Kingdom
by yuugata
Summary: When Subspace Holes start to appear again, three heores go forth to destroy them and save the world.  Contains OCs and many characters from the Nintendo unverse, plus some from outside of Nintendo. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Subspace Kingdom

All non-original characters and ideas are property of Nintendo and other respective owners

All original characters and ideas are owned by Yuugata (Chris Noble/Me)

[AN: I know I'm a little new to this site, but hopefully this story will make up for it. A little backstory on this piece: I've been working on this story for a very long time (about 6-7 years I think…). It was born from my love of Kingdom Hearts, and I wanted to create something just as epic as the KH series but with Nintendo characters and areas instead of Disney. For the first 5 years of development it was nothing more than doodles and ideas (which went nowhere…), and it was constantly going through story and design changes (at first the title was "Mushroom Kingdom" and the main character's weapon was a trident-type weapon). Finally, I came up with a design and story that I liked (and that made sense) and I went to work. What you are about to read is the culmination of 5-6 years of ideas and about a year of actual work. So enough of me yammering on about nothing, let's get to the actual story. May I present to you: Subspace Kingdom.]

Part 1: Mushroom Falls

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful, summer morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun is bright, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. Yoshi, loyal assistant and friend of the Toadstool Family, is walking down the long hallways of Princess Peach's Castle. He's on his way to Mario's room to go over the day's schedule. On his way there he looks out of a window and thinks to himself 'What a great day. What could possibly go wrong?' A grin comes out from behind his large, green nose as he knocks on Mario's door. "Good morning, Mario! Are you ready to discuss the day's events?" There is nothing but silence from the other side of the door. "Mario? Are you still sleeping? It's past nine 'o clock, time to get up Buddy…" Yoshi says as he opens the door to his friend's room. "Are you even in here?" As he walks into the room he realizes that Mario is nowhere to be seen. "…Oh, this isn't good." Yoshi panics as he dashes out of the room and down the hallway. "Princess PEACH! We have a big problem!"

* * *

><p>In the small town of Mushroom Falls it is one of the last days of summer vacation, and three friends: Alex, Rina and Blake, are complaining about the approaching school year.<p>

"Oh Alex, it isn't so bad. The three of us will still be together." Rina explained. Rina is fifteen years old, and has been best friends with both Alex and Blake since she could remember. She has short, blonde hair and a slim figure, wearing a brown t-shirt and tan capris pants. She also wears a necklace with a rare blue gem.

"Rina… That's not the problem. The problem is that we can't stay up late, or go out anytime we want to anymore. Now were gonna have to do homework again, and deal with a bunch of idiots who could care less whether we actually do well in school as long as they get paid every week. I mean, y'know, every-now-and-again you get a decent teacher… But most of the time the teachers don't give a rat's ass about us!" complained Alex. Alex is fifteen as well, and is the goofball of the three. He has spikey, brown hair and an average build. He always wears a red t-shirt and blue denim shorts that have suspenders that are worn down, along with tan construction shoes and white, fingerless gloves. Alex and Blake have been friends and rivals since they were born, always competing for everything… especially Rina's attention.

"Eh, let him vent Rina. The more he does it now, the less we'll have to listen to him piss and moan when school starts." Blake sneered. Blake is sixteen and is the self-appointed leader of the group, something that irritates Alex to no end. He is a little taller than both Rina and Alex, and has a more muscular build. He has slicked, black hair that spikes at the back. He wears a white tank-top and blue jeans with green suspenders that are worn normally. He also wears black high-tops, black biker gloves and a pair of dog tags around his neck. Blake has always thought of Alex as a younger brother and because of this he loves to pick on Alex anyway he can, but since he and Alex have both recently been competing for Rina's affection he has recently been a little harsher with the jabs and insults than he normally is…

"Hey, shut up!" Alex says loudly.

"What, am I wrong? Besides, I'm surprised that you even care this much. I guess there is a brain under all that hair after all…" Blake laughs as he gives Alex a noogie.

Alex pushes Blake's hand away and gives him a dangerous look. Blake just looks back coolly, sneering.

Rina, seeing the nasty look in Alex's eye, decides to step in. "That's enough guys; you've been civil with each other for most of the summer, let's please keep it that way." This isn't the first time that she's had to break them up. The closer it gets to school, the more Alex and Blake fight. She knows that the reason is because they both like her, but she can only have feelings for one person…

"Whatever… I've gotta head home anyway. I'll see you guys tomorrow, that is, unless Alex starts bitchin' up a storm again." Blake snickered as he walked away.

"Why you-!" Alex was about to go after Blake, but Rina stopped him.

"Alex, that's enough. It isn't worth getting into a fight with him…" Alex's face was bright red.

"…I don't get it. We never used to fight like this. We'd give each other crap, yeah, but now… He's just being a jerk."

Rina puts a hand on his shoulder; his face turns even redder. "I know, Alex. I also know why you two have been fighting more often… "

Alex doesn't say anything. He just glances at Rina and then looks away, too embarrassed to do anything.

Rina thinks of a way to cheer him up. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go up to the Lighthouse tonight? Just you and me, hmm?"

Alex looks at her in disbelief. "The Lighthouse? Really, you're serious?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something." Rina smiled.

"Wait, you need to talk to me? Why not just tell me now?" Alex pointed out, puzzled.

Rina chuckled, "Because that's no fun. I'll see you tonight, be there around seven ok?" She said as she walked away, leaving Alex alone with his thoughts.

Alex thought to himself, 'She wants to meet me at the Lighthouse? The Lighthouse is the most popular date spot in town… Why would she-? Unless…' A sly look came across his face. "Awesome…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Castle…<p>

Yoshi barges into Peach's room. "Princess Peach! Mario is MISSING!"

Peach and her most trusted advisor Toadsworth both looked at Yoshi as if he was insane. "We know… He left last night." Peach said calmly.

"What? Why? And why wasn't I informed?" Yoshi said, dumbfounded.

Toadsworth chuckled as he cleared his throat, "Because you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you, my dear boy. We all know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep, eh?" Yoshi gives him a stern look.

Peach stepped in. "Toadsworth, this is no time for humor."

Toadsworth's face became serious, "I'm sorry Princess. I thought it would be nice to lighten the mood…"

"It is quite alright Toadsworth, thank you." The Princess turns to Yoshi, "Mario left because Subspace Holes have started to appear again. He went to try and destroy the cause of them."

"What? B-but we defeated Tabuu! Subspace Holes shouldn't be appearing anymore, unless…" Yoshi's face was overcome with fear. "No… No, it can't be…"

Peach looked down. "I'm afraid so. Our worst fears have come true."

"We can't trace him; he knows how to hide from us a little too well…" Toadsworth explained, "But we do know that he created another being like Tabuu, this new foe is responsible for creating the Holes. Except this one is much more powerful, so much so that he can create these Holes without Subspace Bombs. It's like an extreme form of portal magic."

"No frickin' way…" Yoshi says in awe, "This is impossible. How the hell are we going to beat this new threat? From the sounds of it, its powers are greater than we can imagine."

Toadsworth perked up. "Well… There is one thing I didn't mention yet." Yoshi and Peach look at him. "When Mario left, he took the Golden Hammer with him. And there's something else… The Great Hammer has vanished. It has chosen a Wielder. We just might have a chance."

Peach goes over to Yoshi. "We need you to go and find Mario and the Wielder, Yoshi. But it's too dangerous to go alone, so I want you to take someone with you."

Yoshi thinks for a minute. Suddenly a smile comes across his face. "No worries, I know just who to call…"

A few hours later…

Yoshi, Toadsworth and Princess Peach are all waiting anxiously for the help Yoshi called for to arrive.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It's been a very long time, and well, time can be cruel to some people…" Toadsworth says nervously.

Yoshi laughs, "Ah… You're worrying too much. He may be a little more, well, aggressive than he used to be, but he's still got the same kind attitude that he's always had. You'll see." There's a knock at the door to Peach's room. "There he is now. Now watch: he'll be the same cheery guy he's always been-"

As Yoshi goes to the door it flies open, knocking him off his feet. On the other side of the doorway is a little pink puffball that is armed to the teeth with guns, ammunition and a mean pair of sunglasses.

"Knock, knock… Anyone home?"

Yoshi gets to his feet and goes to greet his guest. "Kirby, my friend! It's been so long, how've you been these last few years? "

Kirby looks up and smiles, "Not too bad. I see you're doing pretty well, still in shape it looks like."

Yoshi gets a cocky look, "Well, you know me… I see you finally got that mini-bazooka you've always wanted-"

He is cut off by Princess Peach. "Ahem. Yoshi, I understand that you and Kirby have been friends for many years, but this isn't the time to socialize…"

Yoshi goes back to being serious. "Sorry about that…" He turns to Kirby, "Come on, I'll fill you in on the current situation." They all have a seat as Yoshi explains all that has happened.

* * *

><p>"…And that's all we know and what has happened so far." Yoshi finishes explaining.<p>

Kirby stands up, "So what you're saying is that you need my help to find Mario and the Wielder of the Great Hammer, and help you defeat this new threat… Right?"

"Exactly," Yoshi gets up and walks over to Kirby. "The only problem is that we can't find this new enemy. We can't track it very well in Subspace, so the only course of action is to explore any and every Subspace Hole we come across until we find it."

"Ok… But how will we find the Holes? It's not like we have a 'Subspace Hole Detector' that will just point us in the right direction." Kirby says impatiently.

"No," Toadsworth steps in. "But we do have three people that can perform portal magic: Yoshi, the Princess and Myself. With the three of us combined, we should be able to find areas that have generous amounts of Subspace energy. And then you two take over from there."

"Wait Toadsworth, you mean 'the four of us combined.' Right, Kirby?" Yoshi turns to his friend. Kirby looks at him and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Yoshi; it's been too long since I've done any type of advanced magic… I only use my basic powers now, and only to power-up my weapons." Kirby explains, disappointed.

Peach tries to cheer the two up, "Don't worry about it Kirby, the three us of we be able handle it." She turns to Yoshi. "We need to hurry Yoshi; Toadsworth and I have located the nearest Hole. It's in the town of Mushroom Falls, come help us create the portal."

Yoshi goes over to where Toadsworth and the Princess are standing. "Kirby, you're gonna want to get out of the way…" Kirby moves over to where the others are standing.

"Okay everyone, all together!" Toadsworth instructed. Their hands started to glow as they all focused their powers to a single point. A wind that seemed to come from nowhere was bursting through the room as a bright light appeared in the center of the area. Then, all of a sudden the light exploded. And as soon as it all started, it was over. At the center of the room was what looked like a small spiral galaxy, about the size of a large, oblong mirror; that constantly spun in a slow, clock-wise fashion. It also had, at its center, a descending hole which seemed to go on forever.

"Well…" Kirby said with a look of awe. "That was, interesting."

"Yeah," Yoshi looked at Kirby. "It's a quick, but very powerful spell. It's really useful for getting out of tight situations." He said with a smile.

Toadsworth went up to both Yoshi and Kirby. "Now, this will take you to somewhere in the general area of where you need to be. It won't take you directly to the Subspace Hole, because the energy from the Holes interferes with our magic…"

"Hey, no problem." Kirby said enthusiastically, "That actually works out well for us. That'll give us time to search the area and plan ahead." He turns to Yoshi.

"Hey, yeah!" Yoshi looks at Kirby, "Good thinking."

Yoshi and Kirby turn to leave. As they reach the portal, they feel a chill run down each of their spines. Knowing that the quest ahead will be long and difficult, they look at each other and nod, and get ready to step through.

"Wait," Yoshi turns around to see Princess Peach. "Please be safe, make sure you all make it back in one piece…"

Yoshi smiles, "Don't worry Princess. Kirby and I will make sure everything goes well." He gives a thumbs-up to Peach. "We'll bring Mario back safely, I promise."

Yoshi turned back around, and he and Kirby walked into the portal. As soon as they disappeared into the portal, it closed behind them with a loud bang and a flash of light.

"Well…" Peach looked to Toadsworth, "it begins. Let us pray that they make it through alright."

Toadsworth and the Princess turned and left the room. As they left a door on the opposite side of the room opens and a lanky figure dressed in a green shirt and hat, with blue overalls steps out.

"Finally, all-a the pieces are in-a place… With the help-a of Silhouette, I will-a finally step out of-a my brother's shadow and rule-a the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi laughed. "My fat, idiot brother will finally get-a what's coming to him…"

End of Chapter 1

[AN: Well, there you have it. The very first chapter of Subspace Kingdom! I'm sure you're thinking "Wait, this is a SSB/KH crossover, right? Where are the Kingdom Hearts characters?" Well, this is a little different than just a regular crossover. It takes place in an extended/alternate version of the Subspace Emissary universe, but it also takes elements and themes from Kingdom Hearts as well. I'm not just going to be using Mario characters and OCs; as the story progresses you will meet characters from all kinds of Nintendo franchises (in true SSB fashion), and a few that aren't even from Nintendo but have been on Nintendo systems (like Kingdom Hearts and Sonic). So it all works out, there's a bit of SSB and a bit KH.

I would also like to note that once the entire story is finished, I will be making it into a comic (if it gets popular enough that is…). So if anyone would like to see character designs and art related to Subspace Kingdom, just check out my DA account (GumjuiceStudos). Also, to anyone who reads this, please rate and review. I love to hear feedback, especially if it can help me become a better writer. Well, until next time I guess, thanks for reading!]


	2. Chapter 2

[AN: Well, here it is! Chapter 2 of Subspace Kingdom. Sorry for the extremely long wait (about 2 months, damn…), hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!]

Chapter 2

It is a beautiful evening in Mushroom Falls, Alex and Rina are enjoying each other's company while sitting on the top ledge of the Lighthouse. As Rina goes on with a story about her brother, Alex keeps switching his focus between her and the sea the Lighthouse is overlooking. The calm wind is making the water move in the most elegant fashion; the setting sun creates an amazing color in the sky which reflects beautifully off the water below. Alex switches his attention back to Rina. He can't help but notice how attractive she looks; he wants to say something but just can't make the words come out. Instead, he thinks to himself 'I can't believe I'm up here with her. I just wish I could say something… But if I did, I'd probably say something stupid. It's probably a good idea to keep my mouth shut for now… Also, whatever I do… Don't fart!'

Rina finishes her story and turns to Alex, "…Well, wasn't that funny? I swear my brother has only three working brain-cells sometimes, ha-ha! Right, Alex?"

Alex is knocked out his daze, "Uh… Um… Yeah, right." His heart beats fast as he thinks to himself 'IDIOT! "Yeah, right?" How lame can I get…?'

Rina looks at him with half-closed eyes. "You weren't even listening were you?"

Alex can feel himself start to sweat. "Uh… Uh…" He tries to think of something to say, but only comes out with "Uh… No, I wasn't. Sorry. I was kinda distracted…"

"Distracted by what?" Rina asks, curious to see what his answer will be.

"Well," he pauses, "don't laugh, but I was just looking out at the sky. I never really noticed sunsets before… Not until we came up here, there's something about watching the sun set while looking out at the sea that's just so… Cool." He looks at Rina nervously, "It's lame, I know…"

Rina moves closer to Alex. "I don't think it's lame, Alex. In fact, I think it's very romantic and sweet." She puts her hand on his.

Alex's pupils grow small, and his face turns beet red. He looks at her nervously.

Rina looks into his eyes. "I know you like me Alex." Her hand closes around his. "But, I want you to know something… I like you too. I have for a while."

Now Alex has broken into a full sweat, and his heart is racing faster than he knew was possible. "You… You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

All of the fear that was inside of Alex had suddenly disappeared. He finally mustered up the courage to ask Rina something he knew he had to, "What about Blake? H-he likes you too."

Rina gave him a sly look. "Yeah, so? He'll always be my friend; we'll just go and talk to him. He'll understand." She smiled.

"No he won't," Alex gave Rina a discouraging look. "I know him, he'll get pissed. He probably won't ever speak to us again… Well, maybe he'll talk to you. But definitely not me."

Rina moves right next to Alex and gives him a serious look. "You seem to have forgotten that I've known Blake just as long as you have. He'll get mad, there's no doubt about that. But, he'll get over it." She rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "I'm sure of it."

Alex rested his head on hers, and tries to think of what to say to Blake. 'I don't think it's possible to explain this to him without him getting mad… But you know what? I could care less. He always gives me crap and bosses me around; I think it's about high-time that I did something good for myself. Screw him!' Alex smiled as he finished his thought, and for the first time that day he felt content.

He looked down at Rina, and she looked up at him. He moved closer to her; his heart beating out of his chest. Rina closed her eyes, and he closed his. Alex knew he had only one chance to get this right…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alex and Rina both jumped in shock. "What the hell was that?" Rina looked in the direction of the scream.

"I don't know. Doesn't sound good though." Alex said disappointed, 'Son-of-a-bitch…' He thought to himself.

Alex and Rina both descended Lighthouse stairs and then headed down the street, in the direction of the scream.

The wind blows down a quiet street in Mushroom Falls as a loud explosion of bright light is seen. Yoshi and Kirby walk out of the portal as passing residents stop to look at what is happening.

"Geez, it's like these people have never seen a portal before…" Yoshi says as he turns to Kirby. He gives Yoshi a stern look.

Before Yoshi can say anything, a scream is heard in the background. The people around them start to panic and leave, fearing what might happen if they stick around. Soon the area is quiet once again.

"Well," Kirby gets his guns ready, "looks to me like we're in the right place." He looks up to Yoshi.

Yoshi looks down, "Yeah, let's just hope we're not too late…"

The two of them sprint off in the direction of the scream.

Alex and Rina arrive on the scene and are shocked by what they see. The docks of Mushroom Falls are in complete chaos. Buildings are damaged, cars are overturned and panicked civilians are running all over the place. A giant, dark sphere is placed right where the docks are supposed to be; as it literally sucks the background into itself. An array of creatures is constantly pouring out of the sphere; each one stranger than the next. Bipedal creatures with shells, some of which have small hammers and helmets lead the way as more monsters come out. Smaller brown, mushroom-like creatures follow in massive numbers; easily out-numbering the people in the surrounding area. The monsters spread out and start to destroy anything they see.

Alex grabs Rina's arm and drags her behind an overturned car. "What the hell are these things?" He looks at Rina with panic in his eyes.

"How do you expect me to know? I've never seen these things before in my life!" She yells at Alex.

They look at each other for a minute, panic in both of their eyes. Alex musters up some courage, "Let's do something!"

Rina looks at him in awe, "Oh, yeah, 'we're' gonna do something… Like WHAT?"

"We'll fight," Alex says with a frightened smile. "We both know how to fight somewhat, right? I mean, your dad owns a sparring gym here in town. I'm assuming he taught you how to fight, right?"

Rina looks at him worryingly, "Yeah, but…"

Alex continues, "And Blake and I used to spar with each other all the time. If we go out there and fight maybe others will join in and help us!"

Rina grabs Alex's hand. "But Alex, it's two of us versus hundreds of them… We don't even have weapons…"

Alex and Rina suddenly hear a loud 'THUNK' on the car they're hiding behind. They both brace themselves, but nothing happens. Alex looks down and sees two good-sized hammers. He looks at Rina with a sly look. "Speak of the devil…" He grabs one of the hammers in his left hand and gets up. "Follow me, I'll protect you." He smiled at her and headed off.

Rina looks down at the hammer. "Protect me? Oh, hell no. I don't think so…" She grabs the other hammer and follows Alex.

Alex runs out from behind the car and sees one of the creatures attacking a passer-by. He swings the hammer as hard as he can and nails the creature on the top of its head. It cries out in pain and falls over, dead. Alex looks at his hammer, "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Suddenly Alex felt something grab onto his back; he turned around and saw that it was one of the shelled creatures. But before the monster could do any damage, Rina swung and hit it in the side of the head; knocking it off Alex and down the street. She looked at Alex slyly, "Who's supposed to protect who now?" Alex smiled; they both looked around and saw that other people have joined in the fight as well. Alex grinned at Rina, "Well, shall we?"

Rina grinned back, "Let's."

They ran into the fray, attacking any creature that crossed their path. But just as the battle seemed to be won, another creature stepped out of the sphere. This one looked like the shelled creatures, but was much larger and had spikes on its shell. It also had spiked cuffs around its wrists and ankles, as well as a tail. It had a red tuft of hair, which was in somewhat of a ponytail. It also spoke, "Mushroom Falls, what a lovely, little town… I hate lovely, little towns! They annoy me… They're too... Oh, what's the word…? Quaint." The large creature turned to the others, "My fellow Koopas and Goombas! I, Bowser, have brought you some back-up! Not that you should need it in the first place! Come on, what are ya? A bunch of pansies?" As he finished scolding his troops, more creatures showed up. These were different from the others; they are formed by large groups of small, purple bugs. And when they take shape, they look like a small robot. Bowser rallied his new troops, "Well, Mushroom Falls… Say hello to my Subspace Minions! Courtesy of Silhouette himself! Subspace Minions; tear this place to the ground! Make sure these people fear the names 'Bowser' and 'Silhouette!'" The new creatures spread like wildfire, destroying and overpowering everything in their path. Alex and Rina tried to fight back, but whenever they killed one of the Minions, two more would show up in its place. Finally they collapsed from exhaustion; Alex looked at Rina and then put his arm around her. He held her tight, knowing this would be their last moment. As one of the Minions ran in for the kill, Alex put his other hand out in reflex and shut his eyes. But, then something strange happened…

Alex opened his eyes to see that he was fine, no harm on his body whatsoever. He was in a dark abyss; and no matter which direction he looked in the darkness went on indefinitely. He thought to himself, 'Am… Am I dead?'

Out of nowhere he heard a voice say "No, you are very much alive. For it is not yet your time. You are the one who will bring harmony to the World."

Alex freaked out, "Who are you? What the hell is going on?"

The voice responded, "I am your power."

Alex was confused. "My power? What do you mean-!" But before he could finish, Alex felt a sharp pain in his chest. The pain forced him to shut his eyes, and when he opened them again he was back to where was before. Except the creatures weren't attacking, they instead, were all standing in a circle around him and Rina. They all had the look of pure terror in their eyes. Alex wondered why they had stopped, and then he looked at his left hand…

In his left hand was a giant hammer, about three feet long with a head that was two feet long and a width and depth of about one foot. The handle and pole were made of a beautiful wood and the head was of the blackest metal. At the opposite end was a clear crystal that seemed to have a small light inside of it.

Alex looked at his hand terrified, "What the fu-!" Suddenly, a burst of flame shot out of the tip of the weapon and exploded, clearing out a large group of the creatures. Alex stood up, realizing what he had in his hand. "My power…" he said to himself. He looked down at Rina, who stared at him in awe. Then he looked out at the cowering monsters. He smiled as he said, "Rina, we can win."

Rina stood up slowly and grabbed on to Alex, as she did all of the fear inside her slowly vanished. "You're… You're right. We can." She looked at Alex nervously.

Alex turned and looked at her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I always will."

Rina blushed. She always hated being protected by boys; they only did it to make themselves look good. But this was different… She knew that Alex was being sincere; she knew that he was doing it for her… Not for himself. "Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome." Alex said as he turned to face the horde of koopas and goombas that surrounded them. He got ready to fight for his life, "Let's do this."

He then jumped into the horde with Rina following close behind. With each swing a different enemy was defeated, and with each attack they were closer to saving their home. Alex felt strangely comfortable, he thought to himself 'Weird, this hammer is massive, but it feels like I'm not swinging anything. I never knew I was this strong!' The number of creatures was steadily declining; even the Subspace Minions didn't stand a chance. As they moved closer to the sphere, Bowser started to panic.

"Crap! That little brat has the Great Hammer! I won't stand a chance by myself; I need to get stronger back up…" He then screamed to his minions. "RETREAT! RETREAT! Get outta here, head back to the base to regroup!" Bowser than noticed something, "Who's that girl with him? She kinda reminds me of someone…" He looked closer, "Wait, that necklace... " Bowser's eyes popped open, "Holy crap! That's their daughter! Ha-ha, what luck! Maybe this whole thing wasn't a complete waste after all!" An evil grin crossed Bowser's face as he rushed towards Alex and Rina.

Alex noticed Bowser coming up to them and got ready, "Bring it, you over-grown lizard!" He swung for Bowser's face, but Bowser caught the Hammer in his hand.

"Oh-ho! Well, you've definitely got a butt-load of power. Too bad you don't know how to use it!" Bowser raised his free hand and made it into a fist. "Well, at least you got play 'Hero' for a little bit. But your time is up brat!" He shoved his fist right into Alex's face. Alex hit the ground, hard. He couldn't get up; he was in too much pain. Bowser strolled up to Rina; she got ready to defend herself.

Rina looked at Alex, and then at Bowser. "You bastard!" She tried to punch him, but Bowser caught her hand and then spun her around. He then put her in a sleeper hold; no matter how much she resisted she couldn't escape. Rina eventually lost consciousness, and Bowser hoisted her over his shoulder and walked back over to the sphere.

Alex just laid there on the ground with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. The Great Hammer disappeared from his hand in a small flash of light. He couldn't do anything; he had never felt more useless. "Rina… I'm… Sorry…" He whimpered as he passed out.

Blake, who had heard loud noises, ran on to the scene. "What the-! What happened? It looks like a friggin' tornado went through here! And what the hell is that?" He stared at the giant sphere; he then looked down to see Bowser walk into it with Rina. "Rina! Well, whatever's going on here, I'm gonna find out!" He rushed towards the sphere, but he didn't notice Alex lying on the ground unconscious.

As Blake ran into the sphere, Yoshi and Kirby had just discovered the scene.

"Holy crap! This place looks like it got by a bomb!" Kirby yelled in shock.

"Well, it wasn't a bomb…" Yoshi pointed at the giant sphere. "The Subspace Holes are back, I still can't believe it…" He shook his head in disbelief.

Kirby spots Alex on the ground, "Hey, Yosh! Over here, I think this kid might still be alive!"

Yoshi rushes over and checks on Alex. "He's alive, barely. Whatever did this beat the snot outta him…" Yoshi stops and looks him over, "There's something else… Hang on…" When Yoshi reaches down to touch him, the Great Hammer appears in Alex's hand. "Whoa!"

Kirby looks on in awe, "Is that… Is that the Great Hammer?"

Yoshi's eyes grow wide, "Yeah."

The Great Hammer suddenly disappears from Alex's hand. Yoshi, fearing the worst, decides to take immediate action. "This isn't good, this kid's almost dead. We need to get him to back to the Mushroom Kingdom pronto!" Yoshi opens a portal and grabs Alex. "Come on!"

Kirby follows Yoshi, "Right! But what about the Subspace Hole?"

Yoshi thinks for a moment, "It'll be fine, it's not going anywhere. Besides, there are more important things to take care of right now!"

Kirby nods. "Yeah, good point. Let's hurry!"

The portal closes as Yoshi and Kirby pass through it, reluctantly leaving Mushroom Falls in the same state it was in when they arrived.


End file.
